


The Bracelet

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, girls kissin, the most cliche fic for this particular game i swear, the queen's bracelet knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe lets Nadine try the Queen's Bracelet out herself.





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> So I mostly wrote this to dispell some writer's block. thought I may as well post it, since I don't think I ever really wrote a queen's bracelet fic. at least I hope I didn't.  
> but I do like the idea of the bracelet working differently for different people.

“I'm surprised you haven't sold that yet,” Nadine comments. Chloe is fiddling with the Hoysala bracelet they'd worked hard for. “You could get good money out of it.”

Chloe's grey eyes sparkle as she grins at Nadine. “Not gonna sell it. I'll end up with more money if I keep it.”

“How so?”

“This little thing has its own secrets. When I wear it, I can tell where treasures are hidden. No idea why.”

Nadine gives her a skeptical look. Chloe has been known to exaggerate before but straight out magic? Yeah right.

“I can see you don't believe me. But I swear it's true.” She holds up one of the treasures they've gathered from the recent trip. It's a golden little jaguar figurine. “It goes off when I get near something, this for example, and goes silent once it's in my possession.”

A scoff. “Goes off? I've never heard it.”

“You have to be wearing it.”

“Ja. Sure you do.”

Chloe purses her lips. She seems a bit miffed Nadine doesn't believe her. She hops off the hotel bed and rummages through her bag. After a moment, she pulls out a shoe box. Inside are the many little trinkets they had found during the job they'd just finished. Without a word, Chloe pulls out four: a jeweled spoon, a figurine of a woman, a gold coin, and an incised shell. She lays them an the edge of her bed with the jaguar figure.

“Hide these,” she orders.

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I'm gonna step out of the room. Hide these. I bet you dinner that I find them.”

Still, she's skeptical.

“Oh, come now, love. You get a free dinner if you're right.”

A sigh leaves her. “Fine.”

“Great. Just let me know when to come back in.” With that, she pops out of the room.

Nadine stares at the trinkets. Is she really going to humor Chloe with this? Yeah. Probably.

She sets to hiding them. She slides the coin into her pillow case. The jaguar gets balanced on the top of the bathroom door, just out of sight. The woman figurine, she shoves behind the travel books stacked on the desk. Laying down on the ground, she sticks the spoon in a slat of the bed frame. She slides the shell into her own back pocket.

Nadine pops the door open. “Alright. Ready.”

Chloe slips in part Nadine. She's got a knowing look on her face, but she does no more than a slow once over of Nadine before heading deeper into the room.

The adventurer walks in a slow circle. She slows as she nears the bathroom door. Is only a few seconds before she's got the jaguar back in her hands.

“That's one,” she announces proudly.

Nadine scoffs. “Lucky guess.”

“I'll just have to find the others then, won't I?”

Much to Nadine's chagrin, Chloe does. In her circuit of the room, she always slows as she nears a hiding place. She drops down and takes the spoon from beneath the bed. She pulls the books away to reveal the figurine of the woman. She dumps the coin from the pillowcase. Finally, she moves in close to Nadine. Ever so slowly, she slips her arms around her partner until she can reach into Nadine's back pockets. She takes as long as she can, pressing her front to Nadine's and getting their faces rather close. Their noses are nearly touching.

Chloe takes the shell, but she doesn't step back from Nadine. “Alright, love. Believe me yet?”

Nadine frowns. She's doesn't understand how Chloe did it.

“You must've cheated or something.”

A groan. “Really? That amazing display and you think I cheated?” She pouts. “That’s rude, China. You don’t trust me?”

Nadine opens her mouth to respond. Then closes it again. She looks away. “I trust you.”

Chloe taps the side of Nadine’s chin, getting her attention back. “Hey. I know it’s a bit hard to believe. So, just to prove it to you, you take the bracelet just outside and I’ll hide these again. Yeah?”

The ex-mercenary sighs. “Ja. If it’ll make you feel better.”

“Humour me, dearest. That bracelet will bring you to the most valuable thing near you.” The adventurer grins. “I funded our stay in that fancy hotel from what this thing helped me find.” She steps back from Nadine, dragging her hands down the woman’s arms until she can take her hands. “I’ll tell you once I’m done.”

Before Nadine gets pushed out the door, she holds her hand out. “Bracelet.”

Chloe hands it over before closing the door.

Nadine slips it on. It’s still warm from Chloe’s wrist. And while pretty, Nadine simply can't see it having magical powers. If it were hers, she'd have sold it already. After all, it's completely made of jewels. They could pay rent for year with the proceeds.

With little else to do, she waits.

If anybody but Chloe was trying to prove this, she'd think they were crazy. But Chloe… Chloe is her favourite person. There's no other person on earth that Nadine would do what she's done for Chloe. The only person of similar standing is her father, but even then she knows that's different.

Chloe is her… Chloe.

She doesn't need more than that. Just Chloe.

In all fairness, as she has no idea why Chloe is someone she's grown so attached to. She’s avoided questioning it for now.

“Come on back, China. I'm ready for you.”

Nadine enters the room and glances around. Chloe is reclined on one of the beds-- Nadine's bed, specifically. The rest of the room is unchanged.

“Just walk around a bit,” Chloe suggests. “You'll find them.”

She doubts that, but still Nadine does as she's asked. “What'll it sound like?”

“Like your ears are ringing, but less annoying.”

The woman purses her lips. She's halfway around the room before anything happens. There's a soft chime from the bracelet. It seems to be pointing her towards Chloe. She takes a step closer and it chimes again, louder this time. It turns into a low hum in the back of her head.

Is this really from the bracelet?

“Do you have one?”

Chloe grins. “I think you need to find that out for yourself.”

She’s treated to a rather unimpressed look. Nadine holds out her hand. “C’mon, Frazer.”

The adventurer sends a hand into her own shirt and removes the coin from her bra. “You’re no fun. I got the one you had on my own.”

The coin drops into Nadine’s palm.

The low hum is still there. 

Nadine pockets the coin, but gives Chloe a look. “Do you have more than one?”

With a raised eyebrow, Chloe shakes her head. “Nope. I hid the rest around the room.”

“You’re sure?”

Chloe seems confused. “Yes, China. I’m sure. Why?”

“It’s still going off.”

“So you believe me!”

Nadine huffs. Must Chloe be like this? “Yes, alright? I believe you. I can hear it it my damn head. Now, if you have another, kindly pass it over.”

Chloe sits up. “Cross my heart, I don’t have anymore. There’s not even another one on this side of the room.”

“How can that be?” She jerks her wrist towards her partner only to cringe as the hum gets louder. “It’s still going off.”

“How should I know? It only goes off for trinkets like that coin. Well, for me at least--” Chloe breaks off. Her expression turns intrigued. “I wonder…” She pushes off the bed. “Could work differently for different people. Do me a favour, dearest. Go stand over by the television.” She’s got the jaguar tucked away over there.

“What are you on about?”

“Just do it.”

Nadine rolls her eyes but steps over to the television. The continuous chime in her head dies away the further she gets from Chloe.

“Is it ringing?”

“Nee.”

Chloe motions her back in.

“What is this  _ about _ , Frazer?”

“Just come here. Please.”

The ringing in her head returns as she gets back to Chloe.

“And now?”

“Ja. It’s going off. Why?”

Chloe just grins. “I might have some idea as to what’s up. Or I might be stroking my own ego. I’ll let you know. Sit down with me?” She pats the spot beside her.

“Frazer--”

“Pretty please? I’m figuring out why the bracelet isn’t working the same for you.”

“It’s not?”

Chloe just pats the spot again. Nadine sits. With no warning, Chloe swings a leg over her lap so she's straddling her.

Nadine freezes up, balling her hands into fists on the bed. This is overstimulating in a way she can't decide if she likes yet. But who is she kidding? She loves this. But it feels like too much of a boundary to cross to actually  _ touch  _ Chloe. It doesn't help that the bracelet is practically screaming in her head. What is Chloe doing? What does this have to do with the bracelet? Or with treasure?

Chloe rests her forearms on Nadine's shoulders. “How's the ringing? Loud? Or has it stopped?”

“Deafening.”

The adventurer tilts her head, examining Nadine's slightly panicked expression. Slowly and with much deliberation, Chloe takes Nadine's hands, gently coaxes them out of fists, and sets them palms down on her own hips. Nadine's grip turns to solid but gentle pressure. It's almost as if she's not sure what's happening. Chloe can work with that.

Meanwhile, Nadine really  _ isn't _ sure what's happening. Her partner is intimidating, though not in an aggressive way. Nadine doesn't want to do the wrong thing and lose her. She wants to do more, of course, but she can't bring herself to make the first move. All this while that damn chime is screaming at her.

Chloe frowns. “Nadine?”

“Ja?”

“You with me?”

She huffs. “Hard to be. All I can hear is this damn bracelet.”

“It's still going off? But… I'm right here, love. You realize that, right?”

“What are you talking about?” And then it hits her. Nadine realizes what Chloe is implying. And it'd be annoying if Nadine didn't see some sort of truth in it. For her, it makes much more sense. The trinkets are good, yes. They pull in extra cash for them. But Chloe is where Nadine's value is found each trip. They wouldn't be the same without Chloe. So maybe the bracelet letting her know Chloe is right there… yeah.

That's about right.

Coming to that realization, Nadine turns a healthy shade of red. “Chloe,’ sounds the mumble.

Chloe, witch that she is, laughs. Nadine doesn't see what's so funny.

“Ugh, if that's really why the bracelet is going off around me, I need you to know that I find it damn near adorable and I  _ absolutely  _ want to eat you up.” She bites her lip. “Still going off?”

Meekly, Nadine nods.

“Let me help.”

Chloe kisses her then. Nadine gasps into it lets herself melt. It's no surprise that Chloe is an excellent kisser.

When they finally part, Nadine is light headed and happy.

“Well?”

“Huh?”

“Did it stop? The ringing?”

“Oh. Ja.”

“I can't believe I'm your valuable thing. Your  _ treasure _ . Adorable.”

“Shut it!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> writing this made me think of 2 different ideas I may put into action, but i'm gonna focus on updating Flowered Up. I've gotten my Cursed Sword AU to novella length and I still have a lot more to write.


End file.
